ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Xaran
Description A man seemed to step outside of the darkness of the room as if being a part of it. The man was naked from the waist up his tanned skin showing numerous scars criss-crossing his skin a long black tattoo covered his entire left arm rising as flames that would cover half his face in the likeness of a predator. His dark pants and dark boots making no sound as he moved towards the once nerimian quiropractor, gliding across the stone ground as if he was a big stalking predatory cat each movements contained but powerful lethal. The tattooed man sneered showing a pair of fangs. He moved his head to the side his dark long hair hiding the part of his face clear of the tattoo. History Xanan was once a medical prodigy of doctor tofu, While on a mission he came across an ancient scroll with an almost long forgotton lore. The translators of the village were only able to tranduce part of it. A description of a set of techniques that were extremely powerful but also extremely violent. Xanan stole the scroll but as it was only a description he could do little with it, but even that little, when combined with his medical skills was enough to give him a weapon like no other in the world. Xanan’s rapidly began to change, gone was the kind respected doctor, he became cold and cynically detached, worrying about nothing but power. Xanan soon learned that the techniques he had learned were slowly killing him and desperately began searching for a cure. One day corpses started appearing, savagely disfigured. For months the dead appeared in several points of the city, each body more damaged. One day a colleague of his was patrolling the village, as they had been dispersed to stop the murders. She heard a sound and went to check it. What she found was the killer gutting a pregnant woman. The she attacked the murderer but he proved far to strong for her. In fact she only exited out of that alive because the people with her on the patrol checked on the sounds of her battle. But even being overwelmed by the murderer's strength she managed to score one hit on him, wounding him in the shoulder. The amazon it turns out was on the same team as xanan they were suppose to train together the following, but he had said that he couldn't go, because he was feeling ill. So she went to check on her friend. When she got to his house she discovered that Xaran had a wound on his shoulder that radiated her chakra. Xaran was the murderer, he had been experimenting on his victims to find away to cure the effects of his skill. Xanan attacked the kounichi with the full force of his knowledge leaving her as a crippled vegetable. Fortunately before he could kill her she was saved by their master. Xanan’s skill and power that he had never shown until then, proved too much for even him. Yet as they battled the master was able to wound xanan. Xanan fled and he was never seen in the village again. Known Skills The black soul school of martial arts The evil martial arts Xanan invented Shikka Kōjin Rapid Fire Twinkling Position By wrapping his body in a layer of dark ki, xanan can stimulate his nervous system and speed up his neural synapses to react faster to danger and push his physical prowess to the absolute limit, allowing him to gain tremendous raw speed and monstrous power. Hakura Metsusei White Net Destroying Energy an advance and brutal form of Seishitsu Henka. Said to be able to kill normal people with a touch even master martial artist wouldn't last long. It is similar to the Satsui no Hado as it can easily overwhelm a person’s psyche. This power acts as a poison to the body however, so while the user will gain incredible power they will be slowly killed, and the more their body deteriorates the greater the corruption of their psyche. Anryū Tenha Dark Gem Heaven Destruction The user digs their fingers into sixth points around the victims spine as they poison their body with foreign dark ki. Its aim is to destroy the flow of the victim’s energy as well as the totality of their neural system leaving them as a lifeless body in the worst case and in the best case they would remain a crippled vegetable. Even if the technique is stopped before its completion the dark ki still courses through the victims system Anryū Hiha Dark Gem Falling Destruction An instant dash technique that utilizes the Hakura Metsusei and Shunshin no Jutsu, like a bullet the ninja rushes forward at opponent, the Hakura Metsusei surrounding them in a great corona leaving no avenue for escape. Upon impact opponent is sent flying, the Hakura Metsusei coursing over them, attempting to overwhelm their senses. Gyakushi Sō Wicked Death Burial user extends their flow flow through the cerebral nervous system of their opponent to control their mind's ki, thereby affecting their five senses. the dark ki used in this technique seeks to destroy opponents mind leaving them nothing more then a body, their mind broken forever Jujutsu: Shishiwakumaru Curse Technique: Chorus of 1000 Screams This jujutsu created by xanan when when he was researching ways to counteract the negative aspects of Hakura Metsusei utillizes akashic matter. Akashic memories Ever thing you do, every event, every thought in your life affects the field that surrounds your body and your aura records your entire life history there, so if you know how to read them it's simplicity itself, You'd have to know more about the fundamental structure of reality to really appreciate what an Akashic field is. Think of it more as an infinite field of plasticized fabric that stretches out into infinity and touches all points of the cosmos, then compare it to the same effect you get when you stretch a cord between two cans and use them like a telephone that directly conveys sound waves. This technique infuses the body with semi-solid soul mass that is obtained by siphoning it off from a living body. The compact akashic energy fuels the muscles and permeates every cell within the body, making them dangerous in ways that went well beyond the physical threat that they was posing. Normally the strongest fighters tended to show up as a series of discolored lines and Patterns of force that moved like the poles of a magnet, giving them strong and weak areas that could be easily exploited. The Shishiwakumaru changes the ninja from dipolar to unipolar, their aura more like alternating current than direct, they have no singular weak area that can be struck, and they are protected by an aura so thick that it blanketed them against counter-strikes that involved ki energies. The strongest attacks would only bounce off of them, and anything energy-based can be easily absorbed or blunted, the technique only weakness is absorption techniques or if someone finds a way to penetrate the armor' Category:Charecters